


Дживс и случайный взгляд

by KurzUndGut



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurzUndGut/pseuds/KurzUndGut





	Дживс и случайный взгляд

\- Ну и замашки у этой дамочки! – не выдержал Берти, когда мисс Стотенхем отошла от их столика, чтобы поприветствовать каких-то (надо сказать, весьма сомнительного вида) подруг. В самом деле, очередная официантка Бинго поражала, скажем так, простотой нрава в самое сердце. Ее комментарии по поводу наряда Берти, его носа, излишней (с точки зрения этой э-м-м… полноватой дамы) худощавости, становились просто невыносимыми. Впрочем, Бинго Литтл, судя по всему, считал их верными, а э-э-э… Сибил… или Лорел, или… ну что-то там такое с «эл» еще и забавными. Сам представитель славного семейства Вустеров не мог согласиться с мнением влюбленных, но не мог и броситься на защиту собственной персоны, во-первых, потому что комментарии исходили от дамы, сколь бы… ну не важно, а во-вторых, память о прекрасных школьных годах (одним из главных украшений которых были невероятные прыщи вышеупомянутого Б. Л.) скрашивала этот довольно таки беспросветный ланч.  
\- Разве она не ангел, Берти? – В ушах Бинго явно пели соловьи, звенели свадебные колокола, короче, говорить с этим малым было не о чем.  
\- Нет, она определенно не ангел, ты снова перепутал нимб с кудряшками, старина, - пробормотал Берти себе под нос — это немного охладило его праведный гнев.  
Со стороны щебечущих, вернее сказать, галдящих, а еще лучше… впрочем, кодекс Вустеров никто не отменял, а такие комментарии по поводу безобидного женского разговора он определенно не приветствует… Так вот со стороны… м-м-м… степенно беседующих леди послышался визг, хохот, а затем будущая миссис Литтл совершенно отчетливо произнесла голосом, который Бинго сравнивал и божественным пением, а Берти (про себя, разумеется) с воем пожарной сирены:  
\- Вот это зад! – Заведение, в котором обосновались влюбленные почти-Литтлы и измученный Вустер претендовало на звание приличного, поэтому сначала все с неодобрением взглянули на обладательницу трубных интонаций, которой, к большому облегчению Берти, удалось даже покраснеть, а затем обратили заинтересованные взоры на вышеописанный объект.  
Все увидели просто высокого мужчину, который наклонился, чтобы завязать шнурки. А Берти увидел Дживса — как будто впервые.  
Дживс был – надо отдать должное проходимке Лили, Лизи или Лорне – в самом деле очень хорош. Но если раньше Берти в основном обращал внимание на сияние его интеллекта и выдающийся затылок, то теперь смог рассмотреть своего камердинера во всем великолепии.  
Дело было не только и не столько в том, что внимание Берти так грубо привлекли к... определенным (и, стоит отметить, весьма аппетитным) особенностям физиологии его несравненного камердинера, сколько… ну тут было все: то, как дневной свет, струившийся их высоких окон обеденной залы, играл в его волосах, то, как блестели эти великолепные, полные светлой мысли глаза... А его походка, жесты… Словом, в одно мгновение Берти понял, ну то есть испытал, так сказать, на собственной шкуре, как все это время чувствовал себя его влюбчивый школьный друг.  
Дживс, не слишком обращая внимание на оживленную реакцию посетителей, с позволения сказать, ресторана, степенно подошел к столику Берти и, слегка наклонившись к молодому господину, стал вполголоса что-то ему говорить. Берти не понял ни слова, зато до его сознания внезапно дошли факты просто таки первостепенной важности. Во-первых, пах Дживс восхитительно: пряный мускусный запах брильянтина, смешанный с легким, холодноватым морским ароматом какого-то незнакомого Берти одеколона. Во-вторых, Дживс был горячий – в прямом смысле этого слова: Берти буквально всем телом ощущал, какой он теплый под идеальной черной тканью идеального черного костюма. Ровное, легкое дыхание Дживса согревало ему висок и щеку…  
\- Сэр, - довольно громко (и, видимо, не в первый раз) сказал Дживс.  
\- О, прости, старина, конечно, пойдем, раз это так срочно. – Берти подскочил на стуле, на бегу сообщил Бинго, что его ждут неотложные дела и стремглав умчался из ненормального ресторана, от ненормальных влюбленных и, чего скрывать, от собственных ненормальных фантазий…  
Дживс догнал его на углу дома, и только тут до Берти дошло, что он забыл шляпу и трость – Дживс, разумеется, не забыл. Таким образом домой Берти вернулся полностью одетым, полностью потерянным и дезо… чего-то там. Он плюхнулся в кресло, попросил Дживса принести чего-нибудь освежающего, но уснул не дождавшись – видимо, организм не смог справиться с потрясением.

***

Проснулся Берти часа три спустя. Он лежал в мягком коконе одеял, в собственной кровати. На нем была розовая пижама. Вустер совсем уж было уверился, что все потрясения этого сумасшедшего дня ему просто приснились, но тут его внимание привлек какой-то странный, отдаленный звук. Донельзя заинтригованный, Берти вылез из кровати. За окнами смеркалось. Звук доносился из кухни. Оказавшись в коридоре Берти смог с уверенностью определить его как пение. Не сказать, чтобы это было что-то хотя бы отдаленно столь же неприятное, как голос нареченной бедняги Литтла, но все же… звук был странный. Долгое время Берти стоял прислонившись ухом к кухонной двери и не мог понять: почему? Что могло так уж шокировать представителя одного из самых невозмутимых семейств старой доброй Британии? Осознание пришло, когда анонимный певец кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло. Знакомое деликатное покашливание не оставило ни малейших сомнений – это был Дживс. И он… пел. Глаза Берти увеличились почти вдвое и неуклонно устремились в сторону лба. Он неуверенно толкнул дверь кухни.  
\- Сэр, - поприветствовал его один небезызвестный извечный образец совершенства.  
\- Ты пел, Дживс? – почему-то благоговейным шепотом спросил Берти.  
Стоявший вполоборота Дживс теперь полностью повернулся к нему. Сразу стало очевидно, что пение – не единственная странность. Дживс быд растрепан, то есть, конечно, не так, как Берти после сна, но пара прядей под разными углами торчала из обычно идеально гладкой прически. К тому же на жилете камердинера красовалось белое пятно. «Мука, наверное», - подумал ошеломленный Берти.  
\- Д-дживс? – робко и снова практически шепотом сумел выдавить Вустер. Все казалось каким-то абсурдным сном, из тех, что снятся после особенно бурных вечеринок.  
\- Должен уведомить вас, что я храплю во сне, сэр, – спокойно и, как обычно, торжественно проинформировал его Дживс.  
\- Что? – пискнул Берти.  
\- Также, я считаю своим долгом сообщить, что с большим удовольствием займу правую сторону кровати.  
\- Дживс!  
Берти едва мог дышать, у него кружилась голова, он определенно сходил с ума – двух мнений тут быть не могло. Вустер пошатнулся и вцепился в стол. Впрочем, в этом шатком положении он оставался недолго и практически сразу перекочевал в крепкие, теплые объятья камердинера.  
\- Сэр, - взывал к нему откуда-то сверху обеспокоенный голос Дживса. – Простите, сэр, перед тем как отойти ко сну вы сделали мне предложение… личного характера и я с благодарностью принял его… Но если… Сэр?  
Берти снова ничего не понимал – и не желал понимать, если уж на то пошло. Его обнимали – крепко, но нежно, с ним говорили – негромко, но обеспокоенно… и тоже нежно… Ему было тепло, спокойно... он был счастлив.  
\- Ладно, благодушно буркнул Берти в шелковый жилет камердинера, так и быть, спи справа.


End file.
